


hands clean

by wendywrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six-thirty at the café is all Mark and Jinyoung have, but they make it work, no matter how much it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands clean

Mark idly twirls his spoon inside his teacup, disturbing the dregs that had settled at the bottom. He's a bit early today, had forgotten that his watch is set at least five minutes too fast when he rushed over to The Java Joint. Still, he can't help but wonder why Jinyoung hasn't arrived yet. Although the two of them have never officially set a time for their daily meetings, they usually end up sitting across from each other no later than half past six. Mark's watch now reads 6:42pm; he bites his lip.  
  
"Would you like another cup of tea, sir?" Mark glances up at the baby faced barista wearing a smile that looks equal parts nervous and practised.  
  
"Uh, yes, thank you," he nods, leaning backwards to let her take the cup. "And could I also get a caramel macchiato with soy milk?" It's Jinyoung's favourite.  
  
"Er, right, of course," she nods, her stricken expression belies her words.  
  
Mark expects Jinyoung to arrive in the time it will take her to figure out how to make the drink, but the space in front of him is still empty fifteen minutes later when the girl proudly sets the drink on the table. Mark pulls out his phone and sees that there are no missed calls or unread text messages. He frowns. Has he been stood up? Did Jinyoung spontaneously change his mind about how he felt about them? Mark nervously glances at his watch again, silently giving the other man five more minutes to arrive before he leaves. Five minutes later, Mark is pulling on his jacket, his heart in his throat, when Jinyoung comes bursting through the door.  
  
"I am...so sorry," he pants, bent over with his hands on his knees. "I kept getting held back at work, my train was cancelled and my phone was dead," he straightens, running a hand through his hair and pushing his fringe out of his face as he ambles towards the booth.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming," Mark mumbles around his bottom lip.  
  
"Never," Jinyoung whispers fiercely, his chocolate brown eyes blazing. "Seeing you is the best part of my day."  
  
His words lift the corners of Mark's lips, but they droop when he catches sight of his watch. "We don't have much time left today," he says mournfully. A soft, slightly clammy hand grasps his.  
  
"Then we'd better make the best of it," Jinyoung declares as he pushes Mark back into his seat. Jinyoung keeps their hands linked as he sits down, using his free hand to pick up his now cold cup of coffee.  
  
"You don't have to-" Jinyoung downs it in a few quick gulps, humming in appreciation even though it must taste awful.  
  
"You remembered to get soy milk, " Jinyoung grins, his entire top lip white with cream.  
  
"Come here," Mark fondly rolls his eyes, reaching his free hand up to wipe the other man's mouth. Jinyoung cooperates by leaning forward, but he captures Mark's wrist and sucks his thumb into his mouth. A gasp escapes Mark's lips at the warm, wet sensation of Jinyoung's tongue caressing his skin. When the other man leans back in his seat, Mark quickly scans the room, simultaneously feeling terrified and ridiculous. The place is empty save for the barista who is wrestling with the espresso machine and the harried-looking writer in the opposite corner. As far as he knows no one in their social circle ever comes to this café, but Mark doesn't like to get too comfortable.  
  
"Sorry," Jinyoung says, looking anything but contrite. "I know we need to be careful, but I can't help myself sometimes."  
  
Mark sighs and rolls his eyes, as if he doesn't get a thrill out of Jinyoung's boundary pushing. If it weren't for the his irreverent charm they wouldn't be in this situation. If Jinyoung's innate charisma weren't so disarming Mark might have been able to control himself.  
  
"Behave," Mark chides, throwing a napkin at the other's face. The adorable folds under Jinyoung's eyes make their appearance when the napkin simply flutters in the air before drifting to the floor. Mark sticks his tongue out and Jinyoung chuckles, the folds deepening.  
  
 _Ping!_  
  
"Is that Youngjae?" Jinyoung sighs, his eye folds disappearing as his mirth dies. Mark doesn't have to reply; his own expression probably giving the answer.  
  
"He got home early today-flu-and is asking if I can cut my skating session short to take care of him," Mark mutters, his stomach churning. Jinyoung hums non-committally and gives Mark's hand a gentle squeeze before he lets go. Mark grabs his hand before he can pull it away. Jinyoung blinks in surprise, his mouth slightly open as he stares into Mark's suspiciously watery looking eyes. "Not yet," Mark says softly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Okay," Jinyoung murmurs, reaching out both of his hands to hold Marks'.  
  
Their last few minutes in the café are absent of their usual chatter about the places they'd like to see and the things they'd like to do. When Mark finally gets up, Jinyoung gives his hands a gentle squeeze. He finds it a bit surprising, the way it never gets any easier for the two of them to go their separate ways.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" Jinyoung asks at the door, mostly likely out of habit than actual expectation.  
  
"Yes," Mark nods, surprising them both. "I'll find a way to get out. Medicine run, maybe." Jinyoung nods absently, his fingers twitching at his sides. "What is it?" Mark's phone is vibrating in his pocket, but he steadfastly ignores it.  
  
"Are we terrible people?" Jinyoung asks plainly. "I mean, if you had any decency at all, you wouldn't offer to run out on your sick husband to meet me." Mark sucks in a breath. "And the right thing for me to do would be to tell you to stay home with Youngjae, but I'm not going to do that, have no desire to do so. Isn't that awful?"  
  
Mark slowly releases his breath as he takes in Jinyoung's words. "We're...flawed," he says at last.  
  
"Flawed?" Jinyoung swirls the word around in his mouth. "Right."  
  
"Well, goodbye," Mark waves awkwardly. He's loathe to leave the conversation at that point, but he can't put off his obligation to Youngjae anymore. For a second, he wonders if Jinyoung will truly be a no-show tomorrow.  
  
"See you later," Jinyoung says significantly, capturing Mark's hand and dropping a kiss on the back of it.  
  
Of course, no matter how painful their dance gets, the both of them are willing to see it out to the end. Whatever that end may be.


End file.
